


Poppy

by miamlfy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tattoos, birth flower tattoo, do not read if triggered by them, mentions of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Jason and the reader get tattoos together.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope everyone is having a good day! This was requested by a fellow anon, I hope I wrote this well to your liking. This is my first Jason Todd fic, so please be nice and feel free to give me feedback. For those who requested, I’m still working hard on them! There are some links I recommend clicking on before reading, so check those out. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Links to click before reading:   
> [Birth Flower Chart](https://www.ftd.com/blog/celebrate/birth-flowers-what-they-say-about-you)[Poppy Inspo tattoo pic](https://pin.it/44kHOti) Y/b/f-> Your/birth/flower

When Jason brought up the idea of getting matching tattoos, you were conflicted. Although the two of you weren’t married, you have been together for several years. The thought of getting matching tattoos worried you a bit.

Yes you loved Jason with all your heart, he the same, you just couldn’t stop to think about the what if’s. What if you two somehow broke up and now you were stuck with this tattoo? What if it became totally botched and then you had to get laser removal? What if that and what if this?You thought about it for a while, telling Jason that it would take you a bit to consider it. It would be your first tattoo, after all.

“Being nervous is normal, doll,” Jason said, grabbing your hands. “But come on, we’ll look so cool with them!” He exclaimed.

You smiled at him, you knew he wouldn’t stop bothering you about it until you gave him a solid answer. You thought about it for a few seconds, Jason impatiently waiting for your response.

You nodded, “Alright fine I’ll do it,” Jason eyes lighted up, a smile creeping up to his face. You continued, holding a finger up before he spoke, “But I get to decide what we get.” You said.

For a split second, Jason seemed to be a bit scared. No one has ever really decided a tattoo for him but he trusted you with his life, so a tattoo wouldn’t be too bad for him.

The appointment was set for the following week, meaning you had a bit of time to thoroughly decide what design would be best for you and Jason. You spent hours mindlessly scrolling through Pinterest and any other website that showed images of anything and everything you could get tattooed as a couple.

Getting each other’s name was a big no, anyone who got their significant others name on their body needed to get evaluated. You also thought about getting initials but that was also a no. You stumbled upon a few flower tattoos, being fascinated by the simple ones. You then googled if there was a such a thing as ‘birth flower’ and well, there was.

For Jason, his birth flower was a poppy and for you it was a Y/b/f. Getting excited over the idea, you immediately went to Jason, who was lazily laying on the couch clearly enjoying his day off from his nightly duties.

“Jason, I finally found the perfect tattoo idea!” You exclaimed, gently setting yourself on his legs.

“Oh yeah, what is it then?” He asked, softly shoving you off a bit. You slapped his leg to make him soft and fixed yourself on his legs.

“Matching birth flower tattoos.” You said. He rolled his eyes, shoving you off his legs and sitting upright on the couch.

“Isn’t that kind of basic?” He asked you, you frowned slightly.

You shook your head, “No it isn’t, Jason. Plus we said I could pick what we get.” You huffed out, crossing your arms over your chest.

He laughed, “Alright, so what kind of flowers are we getting, brat?” You rolled your eyes at the nickname.

“Since you were born in August, your flower is a poppy and mine is a Y/b/f.” You said.

“Out of any flower I could’ve gotten, I got a fucking poppy?”

You laughed at his words, “Yes, so what do you say?”

“Fine.”

The day to get tattooed was coming up quick and you were becoming more and more nervous. Jason kept reassuring you, telling you there was nothing to worry about and he would be there to comfort you. You felt slightly embarrassed, you fought crime, the dirtiest and worst criminals out there, yet a small flower tattoo was scaring you.

When the day did come, your stomach felt ready to explode. You sat in the chair, mentally preparing yourself. You looked at the sharp needle that was being held, about to puncture your skin. You felt slightly sick, Jason placed a kiss on your temple, noticing your slight discomfort at the needle.

You and Jason decided to get the flowers on your ankles, in case if worst was to come—god forbid, then it would be easy to hide. You let out small whimper when you felt it hit your skin, as it continued you started getting used to the feeling with only a bit of painfulness.

Once it was finished, it looked amazing. You were quite obsessed with the little poppy on your ankle. Jason sat in the chair next and his turn came, his was a similar design too yours just a

Y/b/f instead of a poppy. You smiled at your boyfriend as he squinted a bit when it was his turn to get poked by a needle. However unlike you, he took like a champ.

“See babe, it wasn’t that bad.” He said, once the two you left.

“It wasn’t but it was a little scary at first.” You responded, grabbing his hand and interlocking your fingers with his.

“Would you do it again?” He asked, swinging your arms.

“Perhaps, but right now all I can think of is food.”

He laughed and nodded in agreement, “Burgers?”

“Sure, lead the way, poppy.” You said, giggling.

“Please don’t start calling me that.”

“No promises.”


End file.
